


A Deal With God

by strata



Series: Semper Fidelis [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Disability, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Longing, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Religious Content, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strata/pseuds/strata
Summary: It’s been over a decade, and Sunoo is still lost. Troubled by his unexplained immortality, it feels like he’s missing something. Only, he can’t quite remember what it is.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Semper Fidelis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989055
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	A Deal With God

**Author's Note:**

> **SONG RECS!**  
>  **1.[Running Up That Hill](https://youtu.be/0xGbi6lYFO8) by Track and Field (Originally performed by Placebo, but the T&F version fits the story better);**  
>  **2.[lonely](https://youtu.be/H9c42KyVCw0) by dvdkm;**  
>  **3.[Chamomile Tea](https://youtu.be/4TtJqmdNhRY) by Chance Trash;**  
>  **4.[Character of the Family](https://youtu.be/kzrwehp-1Mc) by Paniyolo;**  
>  **5.[海風](https://youtu.be/_1iX6kp_LG8) by Nozomu Takahashi;**  
>  **6.[Fall in](https://youtu.be/lyc7CXr4lcI) by zmi;**  
>  **7.[syabon](https://youtu.be/fW7hYaV_iZw) by ein.**
> 
> ** Sorry this sequel took a while! I hope you enjoy it. If it's your first time here, please read the first fic in this series to understand what's going on. Anyway, later! **

He knew his name, only his name, and nothing else. Over the last decade, no matter how hard he tried, he had no memories of anything but the two-syllable name that he used to introduce himself to whoever bothered to ask: Sunoo. 

> _It was the same name Niki could never forget, the one that haunted his never ending days. He wondered where Sunoo could’ve gone, hadn’t meant to lose the Fallen Angel for good, only took his eyes away for a few seconds, which was actually years, from the one thing, the_ only _thing—_

And yet sometimes, he would see something that reminded him vaguely of golden hair and a deep set frown. Sunoo though, couldn’t remember a face, just emotions: an amused fondness and something a lot stronger that resonated from his chest to his very fingertips that craved to protect and give everything, anything.

> _But then, it was unthinkable, wasn’t it? Demons didn’t fall in love, and if they did, it was certainly not with Angels. And yet, with two of Sunoo’s feathers twined in his hair like a gentle reminder of what he didn’t know he had until it was taken from him, Niki was no longer sure. Not when his sole purpose had become nothing more but to find Sunoo._

He felt like he was uselessly drifting from day to day, place to place, in search of whoever it was that haunted the void in his chest. Sunoo found no solace in anyone and anything as he searched and yearned and wished, but all the strangers he encountered looked the same and, worst of all, felt the same. He knew, deep down somewhere, that they were not the one he needed to find. 

> _Where was he supposed to begin? In the first place, Niki wasn’t allowed to show himself without being summoned. It was against the rules. But if Sunoo were here, he would’ve told him to fuck the rules. That was the thing however: Sunoo wasn’t here._

Time however, was Sunoo’s ally. He didn’t age—not a strand of gray hair or a wrinkle on his face. Sunoo could feel it in his bones, even proved it to himself, that he couldn’t die. And so he continued to let the world lead him anywhere and everywhere. If it took forever, then so be it. He was going to find his way back, wherever _back_ was supposed to be. 

> _Uncertain and lost, all Niki wanted was to go home._

The last place Niki ever thought he would visit was here. 

A little over ten years back and he wouldn’t have been allowed to even _look_ at the pearly gates, but ever since Sunoo’s Fall, things had truly turned around for him. More than just being a part of the _Cave of Fame,_ he was now the Overlord of Purgatory as per his request and could come and go among the realms as he pleased—that was, except the realm of Men. 

But that was what he was here for. 

“Wait here.” 

His Angel escort gestured at one of the marble benches just outside a great marble temple, and Niki complied wordlessly, tucking strands of his hair behind one ear. His fingers snagged against one of Sunoo’s feathers, nearly unhinging it, but he was quick to fix it in place. The Angel eyed it critically before continuing. 

“We will call you when He is ready.”

More waiting. It had taken the equivalent of seven Human years for this meeting to ever be granted, but here they were: still making Niki wait. But he had to continue being patient. If he wanted to see Sunoo again (and he did), this was his only chance. Lucifer wouldn’t be pleased with his betrayal, but Niki would hopefully be long out of reach by the time he found out. 

Heaving a great sigh, Niki looked around Heaven with bored, uninterested eyes. It wasn’t worth seeing, _not without…_ closing his eyes and ignoring the tightness in his chest, he tried to focus on the things he was going to say during this meeting instead. It was a longshot it would be granted, but still worth a try. After all, Niki was going to be handing Purgatory in exchange. Surely, that was more than a fair trade for his request. 

Opening his eyes again, Niki glared at the Angels who scurried past him in fright as they met his gaze. He had the insignia of a high ranked Demon—unless they were upper class Angels, they had every reason to be afraid of him—and though long ago he would’ve reveled in their fear, Niki was just tired of all this. He didn’t want to be here, nor did he wish to go back to Purgatory, not even to Hell. 

There was one place he wanted to go to, and whether he could was up to Him. 

“We are ready for you now.”

Standing from his seat, Niki followed the same Angel of earlier into a set of golden doors. It had ancient inscriptions to keep the likes of him out, but his Angel escort murmured something in Latin that made the inscriptions dissolve as it opened to let him in. It was blindingly bright within, such a contrast to how dark it was where he was from, and Niki had to shield his eyes as he stepped inside with a wave of his Angel escort’s hand. The doors closed behind him with a gentle thud. And then—

 _“Niki of Gehenna,”_ a great and mighty voice greeted him then, and Niki looked about but found no one in the circular room he was in. It had a ridiculously high ceiling to the point that he couldn’t see it, making him wonder if it even existed at all. _“You are finally here—and yes, this chamber does have a ceiling.”_

 _Oh._ Of course He knew what Niki was thinking. _Uh, well, how to begin—_

 _“It is best,”_ He began, voice gentle and without an ounce of judgement. _“To start at the very beginning. Why have you come here to trade something with me that you have no right to give away?”_

Niki swallowed, but he straightened where he stood, folding his hands in front of him to look straight ahead and assuming a hard, determined expression. 

“You know why.”

 _“I do,”_ He replied with a chuckle. _“But I have to wonder if_ you _do. Are you ready for what’s to come?”_

Niki swallowed again, this time with much difficulty. He’d heard stories and read accounts from other Demons who had made the same request as he was about to make, and most of the tales hadn’t been pretty. Still, what else did he have to lose? 

_I’ve already lost him._

“Yes,” he replied with just the slightest tremor in his voice. “Lucifer will not grant my wish. As the Overlord of Purgatory, I have the right to relinquish the power I have over it and offer it someone else. I offer it to you in exchange for Humanity.”

There was a lengthy pause, one that Niki was almost sure signified he was going to be rejected, but then suddenly a hard gust of wind came upon the chamber he was in and enveloped him like a cyclone, nearly lifting him off his feet. Almost immediately after that, his surroundings began to dissolve like glass breaking into a million shards. 

He started falling. 

_“It will not be easy,”_ He whispered, voice already far away, bittersweet in its cadence. _“You will find him not by sight, but what you’ll have left is more than you’ll ever need. Good luck, Niki.”_

And then, as if a candle in a dark room had been snuffed out, Niki’s own vision went black and he knew no more.


End file.
